Personal Logs Bboard
'Back to Main Wiki ' Purpose of this board Fri Jan 09 Discordia Is to record personal journals or 'one person rp' monologues which could occur, as seen in the show (Re: Spike writing in his diary in MTMTE). These posts are all considered OOC and therefore, you should have no IC clue that they happened, but I thought it would be fun to 'share' such thoughts with the rest of the players. Firesong's bad Day Fri Jan 09 Firesong Notes to my own brain: How fun was that? Destroy a building he says. Just some Autobot Leader type inside.... Sure. Dead Civilians. That Slagger is a liar, and I told him so. Well, not to his face, who wants to give Mr Shoot-First-Discuss-Later Megatron a chance to shoot first? No, I was smart. Told via the Commlinks. Now he placed a bounty on my head. See, I knew the Decepticons were.... Lead badly. Not to mention, we've changed from benevolent Control of Cybertron, to take over, and kill all who oppose. So I'm gone. I quit.... By the maker, what have I done? Where will I get my Energon? Update: Well, it's true, my old comrades will definitely shoot at me now. Rogue and Flywheels proved that. Stupid unthinking simpletons! But on a bright note, perhaps the Autobots will stop shooting at me. Shark helped me with Rogue and Flywheels... Lonestar did not finish me off when he could have, at the refugee camp.... But now what? Talk to Prime, try to join the Autobots? Speak to Solarix? Beg asylum at Crystal City?? I...Don't....Know.... Thoughts of a Tyrant... Fri Jan 09 Megatron Alone in his citadel, his elite guard attending to other duties, Lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticons and ruler of Cybertron thinks to himself in solitude. Reflecting upon his past, present and future, 'I find myself surrounded by resistance everywhere I look, why can these fools not see I offer them the light of truth? The truth of victory when the galaxy shall belong to Cybertron, many would call me a brutal tyrant, but I only do what is necessary. What other way could those who oppose our glorious future be dealt with? How can they be allowed to live and wallow in such ignorance, denying the gifts I offer them, the gifts I offer Cybertron.. This makes them weak minded-fools unworthy of their own existence. If only they could see things with the same clarity I do, the same vision of a unified Cybertron. Still, I cannot help but wonder if my methods have betrayed my noble purpose, but no I must not let myself question what has transpired, I do what I have to do, because there is nobody else among our race who has the courage and tenacity to persevere. Yet I still wonder, is there any other way to bring peace but through war? To bring victory without death? I mourn the lives of those fallen in my conquest as I would those of my own brothers, each of their sparks extinguished denying Cybertron a warrior who could have helped to conquer the galaxy.' Finally standing from his massive throne, his optics scanning the room, he feels a sense of clarity, his doubts squashed within his own mind. Yes, Cybertron would be his and one day with it, the entire galaxy... Thoughts of a Pope Fri Jan 09 Solarix Solarix stood in the temple of Primus. Always watched, he kept his own council this night. Before the altar he stood, arms clasped in front of him, below the waist as he stared straight forwards, immobile save the slight wave of his banners-of-office. His armor shimmered and dimmed a little, the room cooling and finally he turns his optics downwards. To the outer appearance, he was praying, but inwards, his thoughts lay in other directions, in more earthy movements. Is this the right thing to do? A hard decision, and he never quite thought it so clearly before even to himself, so fearful he was of acknowledging it. He felt... dirty at its' inception. The meeting of Protofire and Megatron, Megatrons' message to the Hierophant. A direct difference to what he heard from his own sources - things of assassinations against him, against Prime. And now... this situation. That he held his tongue against it was a treacherous thing itself, and his resolution wavered, making his skin ripple suddenly to jet-black, the room chilling as energy was drawn out of it. Then he shook his head, the motion so abrupt an acolyte jumped in surprise nearby, lighting candles. No, this HAD to be done. Many will die no doubt, but it was the only way. He had to look out for the city - sometimes in ways it did not want. Turning with a genuflection, the ancient transformer turned to depart the temple through a side door. He had to ... think, clear his thoughts and reaffirm his confidence in what he was doing. And what better way than to go for a hike in the mountains. Firesong's Journal Tue Jan 13 Firesong You know, I had thought that the Autobots were going to better than the Decepticons... Was I wrong? Here I attempt to assist one of their fighters against Decepticons. The Autobot, Bluestreak, was helping an older mech... Protofire. That was noble of him. He was in trouble when I flew by, and I assisted him, or tried to. If Starscream had not shown up, I would have been able to help. But he wanted my head too much. However, after Megatron showed up, and not long after, Prime and Sky Lynx... It was a nice fight, watching Megatron and Prime go at it, but... When the Decepticons were forced to flee (A Sight I liked seeing, especially as it used to be me doing the running)... I moved back in, to assist Protofire, repairing him... Prime almost SHOT Protofire when I was able to reactivate him. He went for his gun, like he had never seen a Cybertronian reactivated? I stood up to Prime... I could have been shot, but, I would not allow him to ruin all the work I had just done. Am I turning into some sort of Vigilante hero? If so, I need to stop... It will get me killed. But I am off topic, sorry... Prime finally calmed down, and he invited Protofire back to Iacon to be fixed the rest of the way, along with myself. I went along to keep an eye on Protofire, but... I had considered joining the Autobots... I thought they'd be noble, but if their Commander is not noble... how can more than a few individuals in the group be so? I know Shark and Bluestreak are better than Prime... but how many more? Will they do anything to stop Megatron? Is that a good thing? Me And My Big Mouth Tue Jan 13 Trailbreaker Slaggit, I went and put my foot actuator in my vocal processor again. Jade was just trying to help... Even if it was a little creepy on how fixated she was on replacing things with melee weapons. But then I said the wrong thing as a joke without really processing it and upset her. I didn't know she didn't like firearms, I just thought she was trying to be helpful! She was just trying to help, and she was right about melee weapons being more fuel efficient than ranged ones. But, as much as I worry about my energy levels, I can't afford to give up all my ranged weaponry. My function relies on being able to keep Decepticons at bay, and even if it is my best ability I can't rely on just my force fields -- they take even more power than my weapons do! Sigh. I wonder where she is? I just hope she didn't run off because of me! I'll have to apologize and explain I didn't mean it as an insult when I see her again. If she'll even vocalize to me again. Real smooth Breaker, real smooth. Well, it could of been worse. I could of upset a Decepticon. They'd rather shoot than forgive! Hehehe. Of course, I can also shoot a Decepticon back without feeling bad. Oh well. I just hope she didn't get into trouble. I guess it’s true what they say: You can't judge a femme by her chassis! ... Not that I would anyways, that's kind of shallow processing... Hahaha, now I'm even ruining my own jokes.... The Forest and the Fury Wed Jan 14 Bluestreak I'm lying here in the medical bay after I was injured at the forest, and though I'm really not alone, I just feel like I am. I mean, there's our guests--Protofire and Firesong--but they really aren't /here/. I don't know how to explain it... heh, probably one of the few times I'm really lost for words. But, then again, I really haven't always been like this anyhow... The fight at the forest struck close to my core, far too close--no, dead-on. It was like that femme-Seeker knew how to demoralize me the fastest, destroying the forest and shooting down Protofire... because of me. I don't know if she really /did/ know, if she was /there/ back then... I've never been back /there/ ever since it happened. It's called Megatron's Fury now, its original name forever forgotten... except to me. But then again, I am the only survivor of that razing of my home... Though why me? Why am I the last living spark-ghost of Kalis? Did I do something when I was a neutral that caused Primus to punish me with life--to punish me by denying me death with my fellow Kalisians? I have no idea... probably will never know. I know most say that I just joined the Autobots for revenge, but they're wrong. I joined because I didn't want another place to forget their name, for anyone else to go through what I've been through, and that's the only thing worth fighting--living--for... so I guess I succeeded at the Forest, right? ...But when will I fail? Mixed Thoughts Thu Jan 15 Flywheels "Flywheels personal log number five. It's six you idiot, though I don't know why I'm even doing this. Shut it you, it's been vorns since I did one of these. Not surprising really it's a waste of my time. Well I found that traitor. Yeah and I smashed him good. Woke up in med bay, don't remember why. It was your fault trust me. Still I more than likely got him. Yeah right like you could even see him from up there. Still we can't have people running off won't do for keeping people happy. Like Megatron worries about that, just doesn't want more bots around messing stuff up. Huh shows what you know, he just likes us to smash up stuff that isn't his. Must be why he likes me better seeing as you barely smash anything. At least I showed that Rogue that I'm great. Yeah great at flying around and doing nothing. Look just let me finish this and then we can g Great I'm off." An extended heated argument breaks out till Flywheels stomps off, eventually the log automatically closes and shuts down ending another attempt at documenting his new life. New Thoughts of Firesong Sun Jan 18 Firesong Sitting Alone in the Ghost Town, Firesong once again has time to think about things. "Well, you knew it was going to happen... Prime offered a spot on the Autobot team... Do I take it? On the upside, there is the Energon and Repair issue. Both available from the Autobots. There is also the ability to fight against Megatron and his meglo-maniacly goals... And the Destruction he, and the rest of the Decepticons cause. "But on the Downside... The Autobots are unlikely to trust me. Maybe Prime says they will learn to, and maybe he is right... "What to do?" Firesong looks into the night sky, thinking. Bless me Father Sat Jan 24 Solarix Solarix knelt before the altar. The entire Temple was dark this day, only his glowing spear pointed to the ceiling being a source of light. His head bowed, he had been motionless almost an hour, with only his quiet guards watching him. Finally, awkwardly, one of them starts forwards, stopping a few feet behind the Hierophant. "Sir? " The guard asks "It is almost time, sir..." "I know, I know. I am coming." finally, Solarix lifted his head, the guard startled a moment at the look of... pain on his face. Pulling himself up, Solarix waved off the offer of a hand up roughly, indicating the guards to leave. He will be along shortly. After they had left, he looks at the altar one last time, gold optics brightening. He picked up his banners from where they lay strewn across it, arranging them in place "My creator, Primus..." "Forgive me." CLASSIFIED: Rank 10+ AAR Sat Feb 07 Whisperwind CLASSIFIED: Rank 10 Optics Only Reportee: Whisperwind Recipient: Optimus Prime Mission: Black Operations Rescue Target: Firesong Report: Jazz and I made our way to Polyhex Prison Complex (hereafter referred to as PPC) for the intent and purpose to free Firesong from his imprisonment. By coincidence, Omega Supreme arrived at PPC shortly before we did and provided a strong outside distraction for the Decepticons as Jazz and I infiltrated in differing paths. Jazz was to distract the guards within while I retrieved Firesong. I continued into PPC until I reached Firesong's holding cell, where he was found functional but in emergency stasis-lock. That is when the alarms were triggered and I carried Firesong out of the complex. As the mission had exceeded the agreed-upon rendezvous checkpoint, I initiated the contingency plan of regrouping at Iacon, walking back while still carrying Firesong and avoiding as much attention as possible. I suffered stress damages to my structure, but no combat damages. I arrived at Iacon and we were transported the rest of the way to the medical bay via Optimus Prime. I gave Optimus Prime my initial report, then learned that Jazz did not return to Iacon, nor has he returned as of the time of this report. Results: Firesong is recovering in the medical bay. Jazz is considered MIA until further evidence of survival, capture, or death is found. I will report to the medical bay for repairs within the next solar-cycle. Mission complete Recent events Mon Feb 16 Firesong Been awhile since I could just sit and think. Although, I remember little of recent events. Last thing I really remember was a fight. I think Megatron and... Flywheels(?) ... Me and Prime... I had just joined the Autobots... But then, next thing I know, I am awakening in the Repair Bay. No one has told me what is going on, but my Nano-Repair Tech fixed my damages... What in the slag happened??? Duty Log Tue Feb 24 Metro-X Personal Log: Metro-X, Patrol Captain, Independent Law Enforcement. Found work in Cubicron, was asked by local business owners to act as law enforcement in the slums. Assumed, at first, they thought that I was some sort of organized crime by my appearance. Only requested a berth to park and power down when needed, but they insisted on paying in energon credits. I still hope they don't assume I'm up to no good. Met one of the local maintenance experts that make this sleaze pit their home. An honest type, and it seems she works down here out of charity than by lack of ability to go elsewhere, old civilian files mark her as a war refugee. I made the mistake of mentioning such, and I should have expected she'd be upset, I know how she feels. While meeting the medic I ran into one Protofire, a Crystal City civilian, wonder what he was doing this far down in the cesspool, a mugger attempting to make a victim of him, but failed, and Protofire wasn't able to press charges. I'll keep an optic open for his assailant though, hopefully I can take him in on charges and keep the catch & release he's worked his way into from succeeding. My contacts in the northwest still have no success, no sign of my old comrades. I miss Bundle, Trak-File, and High-Spy especially. I'm considering a trip to the ruins of Tetrahex when this patrol contract ends, unless I find their bodies I refuse to acknowledge they might be dead. And if I do find their bodies I'll add them to the list of crimes I intend on bringing the Autobots AND Decepticons, that survived that battle, to justice for. Either way, it's time go into low-power for internal maintenance. Maybe I'll catch a break when I come back online, and maybe I can get closer to finding out who in Cubicron is making deals with lowlifes so they can go about their business of victimizing without fear of the consequences... Hopefully I won't have to engage in looser weapon restraint to put the point across to the criminals that the law is back in this hole. End Log Combat Log Tue Mar 17 Metro-X Log Time: Mid-Orbital Cycle, Three cycles since last altercation. Begin Log: Roughly one groon since it has begun, a number of gang members decided to reclaim their former territory from the civilians I assisted ten cycles ago. Rough estimate of their numbers places them at easily two dozen, mostly civilians with illegal armor and weapon mods, but there are a few old military mechanisms with them, possibly former guards for destroyed surface cities. Was joined by two others roughly two breem into the firefight. One looks to be former city guard herself, and calls herself Bella Imperat, the other says he's an Autobot and calls himself Gears. Both state that they were en-route to Cubicron to scout it. Whyfore, I am unable to determine as of yet. I assume Bella Imperat arrived because she seems to enjoy combat, watching her for possible Decepticon allegiances, or for sociopathic behavior patterns. Gears seems to be more truthful. Six gang members have been rendered incapacitated, hopefully this will be over so that they can be repaired to stand trial. Three have, unfortunately, been terminated, but it was unavoidable. Estimate my fuel reserves will not hit critical levels for another groon, sent a radio message to Avgrab to request aid if he or the others can provide. If not, I may be forced to retreat due to fuel levels. End Log Personal Log Sun Mar 21 Goa I guess I should take up writing one of these. I'm still kicking myself for not keeping one back in the day... I'll be honest with myself -- I was having my doubts about this whole Decepticon thing, but ... no one should go through /that/. I don't know how the Autobots got a hold of that crystal, but that they did indicates some level of malignance above and beyond what they tried to play at last time I was here. Firestorm deserves to know what I know, if only for not cutting me in half when she had the chance. But not here. Not in Polyhex. I have suspicions that I'd rather not suggest in earshot. Someone had to give that stuff away, and I'd rather my knowledge of the whole shebang be kept secret for now. Not much more I can think to write here... barracks duty is boring, but at least I got out for a nice dance with some 'bots to pass the time. Preeny Starscream had to order a retreat right before I was gonna get some good, ugly shots in, /of course/, but you can't have it all your way, I suppose. ... slag, it'd be a mess if someone found these files. I'll keep them on my person for now. 'Back to Main Wiki ' Category:Bboards